Guild War 2: Les bois d'argent
by Mizary-Roku
Summary: "A peine ai-je fleuris que je dois déjà accomplir une prophétie. Je ne serais pas seule, un être particulier semble prêt à m'aider, ce qui ne sera pas de trop. Malheureusement, notre voyage ne sera pas tout rose et tandis que notre chemin se forme, le cauchemar derrière nous grouille" De simple mot d'une jeune pousse pour de grands desseins


**Bonjooooour! Bien venu même! C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose ici et** **ça commence par ça, je me surprend moi-même tiens!**

 **Enfin, j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs, la fiction n'est pas bien originale~ Il s'agit d'une retranscription du jeu dont le titre est marqué mais en rajoutant un peu plus de vie dans les personnages et une intrigue en plus. Ok, je sais que c'est pas bien fameux, maaaaaais... je souhaite quand même faire développer mes heures de jeux et en faire profiter tout le monde au mieux~**

 **Il s'agit d'une histoire entre OCs, je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais créer des couples dans tout ça, mais pour le moment on va suivre une aventure somme toute basique et un peu édulcorée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions~**

* * *

 **Premier chapitre sous le signe d'un POV de mon personnage, on commence en douceur mais juste pour cerner l'état d'esprit du personnage, commencé à la connaitre et poser aussi le base de mon intrigue qui va pas être simple a répartir. (j'aime donner toutes les infos d'un coup, même si ça brise rapidement mon histoire~) Mais je raconte ma vie là?! Aller la fiction:**

* * *

 **Rêve**

 _Je me trouvais dans un cocon de feuilles, palpitant dans le silence, perché en haut d'un arbre millénaire. Je ne sais pas où je suis à présent, mais je sais que j'ai fais un rêve… celui d'un cerf lumineux, éclairant le désert autour de moi. Il se tient face à moi, fière et royale avec ses grands bois dressés de dignité. Je tendais la main, dans le but de le toucher mais il se retourna et parti sans me donner mots ou d'explications._

 _Je me retrouve seule, mais une voix me cris, me demande de ne pas lâcher prise, qu'elle a besoin de moi, le décor bascule, la lumière revient mais tout autour de moi cette fois-ci, m'offrant un panorama verdoyant à présent. Ma contemplation se fait couper par des bruits de bataille, d'acier qui tinte, de flèche qui se plantent, de pas qui s'accélèrent autour de moi. Où suis-je? Qu'est ce que je fais et que dois-je faire pour partir?_

 _Je n'obtiens pas de réponses à ces questions, du moins pas directement. J'avance dans cette forêt qui m'est inconnue avant d'entendre une voix._

 _-Eh! Jeune pousse, par ici!_

 _Mais où? Où ça "par ici"? Je tourne sur moi même, mais je ne vois personne… les bruits de combats ont eu beau se calmer pendant ma marche, je ne vois personnes mais j'entends distinctement la voix qui m'a surnommée._

 _-Par ici, juste derrière._

 _Je sursaute et me retourne, c'est pas possible, la personne était juste derrière moi, je la voit maintenant, du moins, translucide quand même._

 _-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?! Criais-je, maintenant peu rassuré de cette étrange situation._

 _-Du calme vaillante, ris la voix avec un calme qui me désarme, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire peur, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et-_

 _-Attendez, avant, où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi JE suis ici? M'exclamais-je. Elle me coupe en levant ce qui semble être sa main._

 _-Attend, déjà, dis moi ce que tu sais._

 _J'hésite, je réfléchis, je cherche dans ma mémoire._

 _-Je m'appelle Swartäry.. je viens des terres des Bosquets et… j'ai… je ne sais plus, je…_

 _-Ne panique pas, c'est normal que tu sois perdue, déjà je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Caithe, je suis comme toi, une Sylvari et je suis ici car j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es dans un rêve._

 _Ce mot ne me surprend pas, je le connais. C'est une étrange sensation que de découvrir quelque chose que je sais déjà, une sorte de satisfaction éclair qui ne laisse aucunes traces. Je me sens… bizarre…_

 _-D'accord, je veux bien vous croire, mais pourquoi suis-je ici?_ _La forme translucide marche, fait les 100 pas, expression exagérée car elle ne fait que quelques pas mais tourne en rond, dans un calme olympien aussi. J'en serais presque jalouse si je ne rêvais pas.._

 _-Et bien en fait… j'ai besoin de ton aide, vaillante, tu es l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir m'aider dans cette situation.._

 _-Une des rare? Je suis donc un élu ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pas la seule. Je vois… dis-je, une petite déception dans la voix._

 _-Les réactions sont les même, comme c'est amusant.. Marmonne-t-elle, se voulant discrète, manque de bol, je l'ai entendu et je ne laisserais pas cela sans réponse._

 _-Les même? Avec qui?_

 _-Oh… hum… Quelqu'un est passé juste avant toi, il est partit sans même me laisser le temps de finir a partir de là. J'ose espérer que tu va rester toi._

 _-Si on ne me dit rien, c'est plus que sur. Qui est-ce alors?_

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration, collant ses mains entre elles par les paumes et les collants à ses lèvres avant de me lancer comme ca: "Tu a un jumeau, une pousse issus de deux graines collées étroitement l'une à l'autre. C'est assez fréquent mais pas chez les Sylvari normalement…_

 _-J'ai donc.. un jumeau? Un frère? C'est lui qui est venu avant moi.._

 _Je baisse les yeux pour constater de ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cette sensation était donc tout à fait normale! Cela me rassure mais… attendez! Où est-il parti? Que cherche t-il? Ma voix se veut pressante, pourquoi? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ni comment…_

 _-Il est parti par où? Je- un bruit sourd me coupe. Un bruit à ma gauche, en face du chemin que je devais initialement prendre. Un pont de ronces et de lierre sert à nous séparer de l'endroit tout comme une brume peu épaisse mais opaque de part la distance sur laquelle elle s'étend. Cette sensation, cette ambiance lourde répond à ma question tandis que j'entendais du coin de l'oreille Caithe me raconter quelque chose en rapport avec une "menace" Ou quelque chose de ce style._

 _Ni une, ni deux, je fonce sur le pont et traverse. Caithe voulait m'arrêter mais quelque chose la bloqua, peut être l'absence de pont à présent? Serait-ce parce que c'est mon rêve que je peux faire ça, Ou alors quelqu'un aurait pensé à me retirer à cette femme délibérément? Je n'en sais rien mais pour le moment je m'en fiche même un peu._

 _Au fil de ma course, je me rends compte que je me rapproche de grognements et de tintements de fer. Ma course entre une allée d'arbres se termine face à une arène naturelle entourée de falaises surplombées de lianes. En son centre se tenait un amas de lianes épaisses et de ronces aux épines aiguisées. L'ambiance est sombre, lourde, opaque même. Ça y est, je me sens plus du tout à l'aise dans ce rêve, on dirait plus un cauchemar… Non non! Je ne dois pas me défiler._

 _Au loin je vois deux formes un peu plus loin, derrière de grosses racines. Ils essayent de se cacher? j'avance sans trop faire attention autour de moi car j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois qu'eux._

 _Le sol tremble d'un coup, comment? Qu'est ce qui peut produire un tel mouvement? Je me suis jetée dans un piège?_

 _Alors que je stoppe mes pas, l'une des deux personnes précédemment à l'abri accourt vers moi, un homme, et me chope sans ménagement par le ventre avant de me soulever comme un sac de patates et me ramène à leur cachette avec une vitesse qui frôle la comédie! Mais en voilà des façons déplacées de traîner une personne avec soit!_

 _Et en plus il me jette sans ménagement derrière la racine avant de manquer de m'écraser après?! Mais quel sauvage ce type! J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir qu'on m'empêche de protester contre ce traitement. Je rêve où on vient de me poser une main devant la bouche pour me couper la parole? C'est l'autre homme avec le sauvageon qui agit. Il a son index devant la bouche et le regarde avec les yeux ronds bien que les sourcils froncés._

 _-Ne parle pas..! Il va ressortir…_

 _Quoi? Qui? Comment ca? Le malpoli prend la parole:_

 _-Une créature impressionnante qui sort de la terre et prend l'apparence d'un être ailé! Si elle n'était pas enraciné par les ronces qui lui servent de pattes, elle aurait pu nous trouver et nous tuer de suite._

 _De quoi ils me parlent là? Je comprends pas…_

 _Les tremblements reprennent, plus puissants, plus vibrant que jamais. Celui qui ne tenait pas tête de sa main me la tourne, dévoilant dans mon dos le centre de l'arène, les ronces bougent comme des Krait dans les profondeurs… Attend, comment je sais tout ca moi?_

 _Peu importe, la créature derrière nous s'anime et commence à prendre une forme gigantesque. De grosses pattes prennent forment, enracinées dans le sol, un énorme buste suivit avec un cou long et une tête qui s'apparente à celle d'un reptile. Le plus paradoxale avec cette forme, c'est qu'elle a des ailes, mais que ses pattes sont tenues fermement au sol!_

 _-Les fous!_

 _Le cris d'un des hommes avec moi m'alerte et je pu voir des personnes arriver aussi par là d'où je venais, ils sont armés et foncent vers la créature.._

 _-Laisse-les, c'est trop tard pour eux maintenant…_

 _Ces mots me font comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas les aider comme ils ont pu le faire avec moi. Je me retrouve rapidement de dos à l'arène, et commence à entendre des bruits de combat, des cris et autres bruits qui me font frissonner. Les deux hommes me regardent avec un peu de peine en voyant mes réactions, ça me laisse le temps de les détailler vu qu'ils fixent la bataille et sont donc face à moi._

 _L'un deux a les feuilles blanches, plaqués en arrière sur sa tête en une queue de cheval, reflétant un violet léger dans l'ombre. Il a la peau couleur cendres comme un feu éteint depuis deux lunes. Son visage semble dur, ses yeux verts sont plus calculateurs, je ne sais pas comment je peux le voir… Il porte un deux pièces vertes et brun cuir, de longues bottes passant par dessus son pantalon en toile. Quand à l'autre homme, sur ses gardes avec un bâton lumineux en main, il a ses feuilles plus piquantes, rouge vif avec des reflets tout aussi rouge. Une peau aussi sombre que les écorces d'un chêne des marais. Ça lui donne une allure sombre et mystique… Lui aussi a un deux pièces, un gilet couleur terre avec du tissus par endroit sur les manches et les épaules, court par dessus un haut à manche longues. Ses bottes remontent aussi sur son pantalon toujours avec des parties rougeâtres, mais le petit plus avec lui c'est qu'il possède une ceinture à deux sangles qui servent à retenir une sorte de cape qui commence de ses hanches et tombe sur le sol vu qu'il est accroupi. Ses yeux blancs au bord des yeux et rouge clair autour des iris me surprennent même beaucoup quand il passe une seconde son regard sur moi. Dire qu'ils sont pas mal dans une telle situation me rend tellement mal à l'aise.. Aaaaaah je me déteste tellement!_

 _Tout deux ont le regard grave et sérieux, j'aime pas ça. Je me passe une main sur le visage, lâchant au passage un soupire:_

 _-On ne peut pas tout simplement lui foncer dessus? On est dans un rêve, on risque rien, non? Celui aux reflets mauves se tourne rapidement vers moi, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Quoi?! M'écriais-je alors qu'il semblait sur le point de me jeter vers la bête!_

 _-Tu n'a pas écouté ce que Caithe t'a dit ou quoi?_

 _-Caithe? Elle devait me dire quelque chose?_

 _Oula… Ils me regardent un mélange de surprise mais aussi un profond dépit, sans doute sans fin._

 _-Mais quel boulet celle-là… Fit remarquer celui en rouge._

 _-Heeeu… merci?_

 _-Non ce n'est pas un compliment ça… Tu ne sais donc pas que si tu meurs ici tu mourras dans ta chrysalide? Que le cauchemar est réel et que tu n'es pas dans un rêve perso? On est aussi réels que toi!_

 _Mais… Mais... Il me lance une bombe comme ça au calme?! C'est pas vrai! Son calme me fait frissonner autant que les infos, comment réagir quand tu apprends ça? Etrangement je ne sais pas… Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir rire de ma stupeur, ils retournent à leurs contemplation de la bête qui semble en position de force._

 _-Ils nous faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse tirer à distance et beaucoup d'un coup.._

 _-Ouais mais regarde, les seuls qui le peuvent sont en train de se faire massacrer…_

 _Ce dernier mot me ramène sur terre, je tourne hâtivement la tête derrière moi et ne peux plus rien dire. J'ai du mal à trouver tout cela réel._

 _La bête n'est déjà plus enracinée au sol, dommage. Un homme tout comme nous, mais dont le descriptif ne peut être fait assez rapidement avance à toute hâte vers la bête et ne voit pas la grosse patte de la créature s'abattre sur lui, seule sa tête semble visible, assez de là où je suis pour le voir cracher en abondance des litres de fluides rouge sombre. Ses yeux grands ouverts me font peur et me forcent à tourner les yeux vers la droite. Une pauvre archère se fait étrangler par des ronces. Sa peau se fait lacérer, ses cris sont étouffés? Non… Elle se débat tellement fort, ça ne peut pas être une personne réelle quand même! Ça serait trop cruel pour elle! Oh.. Elle a arrêté de bouger… ça ne peut pas être… Et sous le ventre du monstre, un autre homme est couché sur le ventre et appel à l'aide vers nous! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas l'entendre plus tôt et comment ceux avec moi ont pu l'ignorer?! S'en est trop!_

 _Je saute de ma cachette et laisse les garçons en plan, ils me hurlent de rester avec eux mais je dois sauver le pauvre homme sous cette chose! Mon bras se tend instinctivement vers l'arrière et attrape un bout de bois. Une seconde d'attention sur l'objet montre que c'est un arc, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans ma tête je trouve cela parfait. J'attrape la corde et la tend. Au même moment se forme dans l'air une flèche qui semble se charger d'énergie à voir sa lueur et la force qu'il me faut pour la garde tendue. Une chance que l'autre dragon ne me voit pas! Je passe avec dégoût à côté du cadavre de la pauvre femme et me place un peu plus loin avant de décocher ma première flèche. Elle touche de plein fouet ma cible, rassurant dans un sens, enfin…_

 _Il se fait tellement surprendre par le coup qu'il tombe sur le côté manquant d'écraser aussi le pauvre survivant. J'en profite instinctivement pour courir le récupérer. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi ni comment, mais je ne regrette pas mes gestes même si je risque gros… Le monstre est encore sonné, heureusement, j'arrive a côté du blessé, le prend par le bras et le fait passer sur mon épaule et refait aussi vite que possible maintenant le chemin inverse. L'espace d'un instant j'ai pu voir les têtes stupéfaites des deux hommes qui me cachaient avec eux, ils ont la bouche grande ouverte._

 _-Mer...ci, Vaillante..._

 _-Swartäry, mon ami. Lui souris-je pour le rassurer. Comme je me sens bête maintenant que je me suis laissé distraire._

 _Une douleur qui m'était encore inconnu me prit d'un coup le dos et je me sentis décoller avec l'homme que je voulais secourir. On ressent la douleur dans les rêves? Vraiment? Je vois aussi dans mon vol le même liquide rouge que les autres sortir de ma bouche de par le goût de sève que je peux sentir sur ma langue. Ont percutent tous les deux la falaise face à nous de l'arène. Je n'arrive pas à bouger sans ressentir une forte douleur… Mes yeux se tournent vers le pauvre homme qui ne bouge pas._

 _-Non…_

 _La grosse masse qui nous a touchés avance vers nous, j'ai peur ça y est…_

 _-IDIOTE! Me cri une voix que je reconnais. Celui à la peau cendrée se penche à la hâte vers moi tandis que son camarade est en train d'attirer l'attention de la bête._

 _-Je crois… que c'est vrai…, Dis-je non sans tousser un peu. Il grogne et me soigne en apposant ses mains sur mon avant-bras. Je commence à me sentir de mieux en mieux avant de tilter: L'autre…_

 _-Je vais m'en occuper pendant que tu combattras avec Oganhdal! Alors décoche nous le plus de flèche possible sur cette sale bête, ok?!_

 _Un hochement de la tête et il se lève pour aller vers l'autre blessé. Je me lève encore un peu déboussolée et fait le tour des lieux pour me mettre presque de dos à ma cible. Je peux voir de loin que le prénommé Oganhdal a lui aussi un bâton qui ressemble à une faux avec sa lame d'un noir encre et pourtant à la texture d'un nuage. Il tient l'attention de la cible en courant de gauche à droite, il la fatigue, c'est parfait. J'en profite pour chercher un point faible pour achever le plus vite possible cet adversaire. Elle ne vole pas, ou alors que quelques secondes pour retomber lourdement. Et semble vouloir toujours faire face à son agresseur.. OH! Je baisse les yeux sur ses pattes arrières à gauche et voir dans la pliure entre la cuisse gauche et la queue un endroit où les racines n'arrivent pas à être serrées, ma chance juste en face!_

 _Ma corde se tend, ma flèche gagne en force entre mes doigts, se qui la rend de plus en plus difficile à tenir. La queue du monstre menace à chaque coup de tête de me balayer d'un coup seul. Je lâche ma flèche, à temps visiblement. Elle touche l'endroit exact que je voulais atteindre. Le cri strident que nous offre la créature est une première récompense pour nous. Le second homme, sans doute ami avec Oganhdal revient vers nous et plante avec force son bâton dans le sol. J'y vois des lianes en sortir et serpenter dans le sol pour attraper la patte avant, gauche et couchée la bête. C'est temporaire mais suffisant, l'homme en rouge saute sur l'épaule tandis que je saute sur la base de la queue du monstre avant de courir vers sa tête. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une part infime de forêt dense._

 _Enfin arrivée à sa tête, je retrouve Oganhdal_ _._

 _-Vise la nuque, lache le plus de flèche, me cris le mage pourpre avec insistance! Je ne me fais pas prier, je dois m'y connaître moins qu'eux de toute façon. Je me positionne et ferme les yeux. Mais concentration devait être parfaite, du moins, c'était comme ça que je ressentais la chose si je voulais réussir ce qu'il me demandait._

 _Quand j'y pense, ça semble tellement fou que j'ai du mal à me dire que ça arrive vraiment, qu'en me réveillant je vais retrouver les personnes que j'ai connu durant cette bataille. Vais-je au moins me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé?_

 _"Aller… sois forte, tu va bientôt te réveiller de ce cauchemars" Puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience, me sentant tomber dans un puits sans fin jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir._

 **A suivre~**


End file.
